The invention relates to a spinning machine and a process for changing blocks of cans on a spinning machine of the type which is provided with a plurality of spinning stations to each of which a depositing site is assigned for a can containing a sliver to be spun. The depositing sites are arranged in several rows extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The cans which are spun empty are transported away from the depositing sites, full cans are guided to the depositing sites, and the spinning stations are prepared for the withdrawal of the slivers of the full cans.
In the case of a known process of the initially mentioned type (German Patent Document DE-A 37 28 929), two rows of depositing sites for cans, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the machine, are assigned to each side of the machine. The depositing sites of the respective outer cans are formed by a conveyor belt extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The filling ratio of the cans of one row is identical in each case. However, the filling ratio of the cans of the outer row, in each case, is less than the filling ratio of the inner row. Another conveyor belt extends in the machine center from which a spare row of cans is supplied. As soon as the cans of one of the outer rows of cans have been spun empty, these cans are transported away in the longitudinal direction of the machine. Subsequently, the inner row of this side of the machine is then taken to the outside onto the conveyor belt so that this row now becomes the outer row. The cans of the spare row are then placed on the depositing sites of the inner row which have become vacant. In order to continue the spinning, the spinning stations to which the full cans are assigned must then be prepared, for which the starting piece of the slivers of the full cans must be applied to corresponding withdrawal devices. For this purpose, an operating aisle for the operators is left in the center of the machine.
A double-sided ring-spinning machine is also known (German Patent Document 817 572) to which the sliver to be spun is supplied in cans. Each can contains at least four slivers; that is, each can is assigned to at least four spinning stations. The cans are deposited in two rows on a conveyor belt arranged in an elevated manner in the center of the machine. By means of the conveyor belt, the cans which were spun empty can be moved out beyond the front face of the machine.
It is also known (German Patent Document DE-A 25 26 702) to provide, in the case of a two-sided open-end spinning machine, two rows of depositing sites for cans on each side of the machine. Also in the case of this construction, the cans are changed in blocks for each side of the machine. The transport of the cans takes place by means of transport carriages which are assembled into a train. This train travels past a flyer frame in a timed manner, the empty cans being unloaded from the transport carriage and full cans being loaded onto it. After having been fully loaded, the train travels to the open-end spinning machine at which the delivery of the full cans will then take place.
It is an object of the invention to develop a process of the initially mentioned type such that the changing operation as a whole is carried out with a time consumption that is as low as possible and as efficiently as possible, in which case the operator or the automatic device must cover paths that are as short as possible, and in which case this process can also be used when the depositing sites are provided in more than two rows for each side of the machine.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the exchanging of the cans is carried out when the spinning process is interrupted, in that, after the moving-away of all cans, the depositing sites row by row are supplied with full cans, and the spinning stations pertaining to the depositing sites which are first supplied in one or two rows, are prepared in rows for the withdrawal of the slivers from these supplied cans, in which case the next supplying of the full cans is carried out in rows and the next preparing of the pertaining spinning stations is carried out in rows.
By means of this process, the exchange of cans is carried out in such a manner that, particularly during the preparation of the spinning stations for the withdrawal of the slivers from the full cans, no unnecessary paths must be covered so that unproductive path-covering times are eliminated almost completely. The full cans, which are supplied to the depositing sites in respective rows then permit a preparation of the spinning stations in rows. In this case, it is possible that an operator or an automatic device, will be capable, from the direction of one location, of also preparing the spinning stations after two rows of cans have already been supplied; that is, to service two cans standing behind one another in such a manner that the starting pieces of the sliver can be taken out there and can be fed to the spinning station.
In a further development of the invention, a spinning machine is provided where the depositing sites are in each case a component of the transport devices extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine to which, at one end face, devices are assigned for the feeding of full cans and, at the other end face of the spinning machine, devices are assigned for the moving-away of cans which were spun empty.
By means of such a spinning machine, the process according to the invention can be carried out in an advantageous manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.